New House New Family
by Kimeyopta
Summary: 'Kyuhyun, remaja keturunan Jepang Korea yang kaya, egois dan manja. Ia dikirim orangtuanya untuk melanjutkan study ke Korea seorang diri. Tinggal bersama 12 pemuda di Miracle House, akhirnya dapat merubah egois dan manja Kyuhyun. / Brothership / SJ FF'
1. Chapter 1

"_daddy, it is not fear! I never go there! Never!"_

"_but you must go Kyu! Please! We want "_

"_Mommy~~"_

"_Sorry son. I agree with your daddy, you must go"_

"_aaarrrggghhh~~"_

_I HATE MY DADDY AND MY MOMMY! Mereka tega sekali akan mengirimku ke Korea. Apa salahnya jika aku melanjutkan sekolahku disini, di Jepang. Mereka tidak sayang lagikah denganku? Oke, FINE! Aku akan menuruti kemauan mereka, pergi ke Seoul seorang diri. TERPAKSA! Ingat! TERPAKSA!_

**New House New Family**

**Cho Kyuhyun, remaja keturunan Jepang Korea ini terpaksa dikirim ayahnya untuk melanjutkan studynya ke Korea seorang diri. Dengan alasan ayahnya ingin merubah sikap egois, manja dan foya-foya milik Kyuhyun. Berhasilkah cara ini?**

Hari ini aku tiba di Incheon Airport bersama assisten pribadi ayahku, Takeshi atau aku sering memanggilnya Uncle Take. Lucu bukan panggilannya? Dialah yang akan mengantarkanku menunjukkan sekolah baruku.

"itu dia Tuan Kim. Ayo tuan" Uncle Take memberi isyarat untuk mengikutinya. Ah~ jadi ini Tuan Kim itu. Kami masuk dalam mobil dan melajukan menuju sekolah baruku. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik terhadap pemandangan sepanjang jalan. Karena ini terpaksa, maka suasana hatiku pun tidak bergairah.

Setelah 1 jam perjalanan, Uncle Take memberitahuku jika sekolahku berada di pinggir kota. Yang artinya bisa saja masuk lingkungan pedesaan. Berarti aku akan tinggal di desa. Fine! Sudah dipastikan tempatnya kumuh. Tiba-tiba mobil kami berhenti.

"ini sekolah anda tuan"

oh, jadi ini. tidak kumuh. Lumayan. Aku keluar dari mobil untuk mengamati sekitar. Satu langkah setelah keluar dari mobil, aku menginjak sesuatu. Dan sepertinya itu kotoran yang menjijikan. Kulihat kebawah, Bingo! Ini kotoran hewan. Astaga~ menjijikan sekali. sekolah macam apa yang dalamnya bersih tapi luarnya ada kotoran hewan begini. Aku harus pulang sekarang juga. ya harus!

Saat aku hendak berbalik, mobil yang membawaku kemari melaju kencang meninggalkanku dan koperku.

"Heeyyyy~~~" teriakku. Ah~ Sialan! Oke, Uncle Take memang mengatakan akan MENUNJUKKAN SEKOLAH BARUKU dan berarti juga menurunkanku di depan sekolah baruku. Benar-benar sialan! Aku mengambil kasar koperku dan berjalan ntah kemana. Kalian tahu, disini sangat sepi. Tidak ada orang selain aku.

"ayah menyebalkan!" kutendang batu kecil yang ada dihadapanku. "ibu juga sama menyebalkannya" kutendang batu kecil lagi untuk kedua kalinya. "Uncle Take juga menyebalkan" kutendang batu kecil lagi untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Heyyy!"

Mendengar ada yang berteriak, aku langsung mendongakkan kepalaku dan melihat ke sumber suara.

"Bocah sialan! Seenaknya menendang batu! Tidak lihat ada orang hah?" teriaknya. Oke, sepertinya orang itu kena batu yang kutendang. Daripada aku habis dihajarnya, mending aku kabur. Saat orang tersebut berjalan mendekatiku, aku bersiap lari. 1 2 3 kabuuuurrrrrr~~~

"Bocah sialan! Jangan kabur kau!" teriaknya yang masih dapat kudengar. Aku lari, lari, lari dan terus berlari. Dan ntah sudah seberapa jauhnya aku berlari.

Aku berhenti sejenak mengantur nafasku. Aku melirik kebelakang. Aman~~ fiiuuuhhh~~

Masalah utama saat ini adalah aku tidak tahu sedang berada dimana dan masalah pendukungnya adalah aku sangat lapar dan tidak ada restoran disekitar sini. Akhirnya, aku berjalan pelan sambil memegang perutku mencari restoran.

"astaga~ tempat ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Tidak ada toko yang buka!" keluhku. Lihat saja, sejauh ini aku berjalan, semua toko tertutup rapat. Apa mereka kehabisan stok? Ah~ mungkin! ini kan pedesaan, bukan seperti perkotaan yang selalu lengkap dan ramai. Ada sebuah bangku panjang di sana. Aku segera berlari menuju bangku itu.

"aku menyerah. Aku akan tidur disini bila perlu!" ucapku sambil membaringkan badanku. Sedikit nyaman dengan angin semilir yang bertiup disekitarku.

"baaaa..." ketika akan menutup mata, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengagetkanku. Sontak, aku terbangun.

"maukah kau menikah denganku?" Oke, dilihat dari penampilannya, sepertinya dia adalah orang gila! Bukan sepertinya lagi, tapi memang orang gila!

"ayo kita menikah" lanturnya. Aku menggeleng kuat, "sana pergi! Hush" aku mencoba mengusirnya namun tidak bisa. Ia malah memelukku, "ayo kita menikah" lanturnya lagi. Sekuat tenaga aku melepaskan diri dari pelukkannya. Ih~ menjijikan! Dia sedikit terpental.

"hush! Pergi" teriakku keras. Bukannya pergi, ia malah kembali ingin memelukku. Aku segera berdiri, memegang koperku dan siap berlari. "hush! Pergi!" usirku sekali lagi.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ayo pulang" tiba-tiba terdengar suara ibu-ibu dan memegang kedua tangan 'orang gila' didepanku ini saat hendak memelukku lagi. "maafkan anak saya ya, nak. Dia sedang sakit. Sekali lagi maafkan saya" ucap ibu itu dan aku mengangguk. Kemudian ibu itu membawa 'orang gila' atau anaknya itu pergi dari hadapanku.

"ibu, kenapa kau menyuruhku pergi. Dia akan menikah denganku" ronta anak yang digandeng ibu-ibu itu. Hiii~ aku bergidik ngeri mendengarnya!

Aku duduk kembali, "aaaaaaa~~~" teriakku, "what the hell! Aku baru saja dipeluk orang gila. Oh God! Kuman dimana-mana! Menjijikan~ Menjijikkan" teriakku lagi. Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Rencana ayah dan ibu membuatku stress, berhasil total. Thanks daddy, mommy!

"hey.. aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Kau dari luar kota ya?" tiba-tiba ada seorang pemuda mendekatiku.

"siapa kau? kau orang gila lagi kah?" tanyaku agak berteriak.

"bodoh!" pemuda itu memukul lenganku, "aku waras tahu!" ucapnya.

"really?" setelah kuamati dari atas sampai bawah, memang tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Sepertinya dia waras. "jangan menatapku seperti itu! Kau siapa?" tanyanya.

"kau siapa?" tanyaku balik. "kenapa malah balik tanya sih!" geramnya, "aku Sungmin, Lee Sungmin" lanjutnya. Ah~ dia 100% waras! "I'm Cho Kyuhyun" jawabku.

"kau datang darimana?" tanyanya sambil duduk disebelahku. Aku sedikit menggeser, takut jika ada bakteri atau kuman lagi. "Jepang"

"Jepang? Ah~ keturunan Korea Jepang ya?" tanyanya dan aku mengangguk. "sepertinya kau kesasar, kau mau kemana?" tanyanya lagi dan aku menggeleng sambil mengangkat kedua bahuku. "kau tidak punya saudara disini?" tanyanya lagi dan aku menggeleng. "apa kau bisu?" tanyanya dan spontan membuatku kesal, "tentu saja tidak! Jika aku bisu kenapa aku tadi berbicara padamu hah?" kesalku.

"baguslah! Tujuanmu kesini? Dan kenapa kau bisa disini?"

"melanjutkan sekolahku di SMA Sapphire Blue, yang disana itu dan aku ditinggal kabur oleh assisten ayahku dan sopirnya"

"ah~ kau akan sekolah disana ya? aku adalah kakak kelasmu nantinya. Jika kau tidak punya siapa-siapa disini, lebih baik kau tinggal bersamaku saja. Kau mau?" tawarnya. Terima? Tolak? Terima? Tolak? Oke, terima! Daripada aku harus bertemu orang gila semacam tadi.

"Oke. Tapi tempatmu steril kan? Tidak ada kuman, bakteri, virus apalagi kotoran-kotoran yang menjijikan"

"huh? Ah~ kau orang kota dan orang kaya rupanya. Tenang saja, tidak ada yang begituan. Ayo" ajaknya dan mulai beranjak dari duduknya. Aku ikut berdiri.

Kami jalan beriringan. dia menceritakan tentang rumah yang ia tempati itu. Aku bisa membayangkan betapa hebatnya tempat itu. Tapi, apa mungkin rumah itu sesuai yang kubayangkan ini?

"oh, iya. Jika kau mau kita bisa sekamar. Satu kamar biasanya dihuni 4 atau 5 orang" jelasnya. Apa? Sa-satu kamar 4 atau 5 orang? Ini bukan rumah namanya, tapi tempat penampungan.

"satu kamar 4 atau 5 orang?"

"ya, satu kamar 4 orang. Tenang saja, tidak ada kuman, virus, bakteri dan kotoran hewan kok. steril steril" jelasnya. Dia bisa saja bilang begitu. Kita lihat saja nanti, jika tidak steril, aku akan minta kamar sendiri!

"ini dia. Kita sudah sampai" ucapnya dan aku sedikit terkejut. "ini?" tanyaku dan Sungmin mengangguk senang. Beda sekali dengan rumahku! Sangat berbeda! Rumah ini jelek, hanya satu lantai dan tidak seluas rumahku. Rumahku itu berlantai 3 dan sangat luas. Benar-benar berbeda.

Kami pun masuk kedalam, "ih~" teriakku pelan. "kenapa?" tanya Sungmin. "pagarnya berkarat! Banyak kuman, virus, ba..."

"bakteri dan kotoran hewan? Tidak steril? Ya ampun, manja sekali kau ini" sepertinya Sungmin sedikit kesal padaku, "ini bukan karat. Ini warna catnya!" ah~ Cuma cat. Tapi tetap saja, kesterilannya belum terjamin.

Disebelah kanan pekarangan rumah ada kolam kecil, "itu siapa?" tanyaku ketika melihat seseorang sedang bermain dengan ikan? "dia Donghae, Lee Donghae. Dia fans beratnya ikan" jelas Sungmin. Menjijikan! Mau-maunya jadi fansnya ikan! Hiiii~~

Disebelah kiri pekarangan ada sebuah pohon besar, "itu siapa yang ada diatas pohon?" tanyaku lagi. "ah~ itu Hyukjae. Lee Hyukjae atau panggil saja dia Eunhyuk. Jika dia diatas pohon, tandanya dia sedang mencari inspirasi" jelas Sungmin. Kebiasaan yang aneh! Tidak tahukah dia, jika diatas pohon banyak sekali serangga? Pastinya kuman, bakteri, virus dan kotoran hewan ada disana. Hiii~

"Selamat datang di Miracle House. Rumah yang dipenuhi keajaiban" ucap riang Sungmin. Huh? Dipenuhi keajaiban? Aku dan Sungmin masuk kedalamnya.

"woaaahhh~~" aku terkagum dengan interior yang ada didalamnya. Benar-benar menarik. Perpaduan warna dinding dan perabotan yang ada benar-benar serasih. Oke, aku menarik kata-kataku tadi. It's better! I Like it~

"selamat datang di Miracle House. Rumah penuh keajaiban" ucap seseorang yang lain, yang belum kutahu namanya, "perkenalkan, aku Park Jung Soo, pendiri rumah ini. panggil saja aku Leeteuk hyung" dia memperkenalkan dirinya tapi aku menghiraukannya, aku benar-benar sedang mengagumi keindahan rumah ini.

"dia Cho Kyuhyun, dari Jepang dan kau tahu

"selamat datang di Miracle House. Rumah penuh keajaiban" ucap seseorang yang lain, yang belum kutahu namanya, "perkenalkan, aku Park Jung Soo, pendiri rumah ini. panggil saja aku Leeteuk hyung" dia memperkenalkan dirinya tapi aku menghiraukannya, aku benar-benar sedang mengagumi keindahan rumah ini.

"dia Cho Kyuhyun, dari Jepang dan kau tahu lah hyung kenapa kubawa kemari" jawab Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun?" panggil Sungmin. "huh?" jawabku. "ayo, kuantarkan kau kekamar. Kau akan sekamar denganku, seperti yang kukatakan tadi"

"wait! Bolehkah aku mendapatkan kamar khusus untuk diriku sendiri?"

"maaf Kyuhyun. Tidak ada kamar lagi disini. Kau harus tidur bersama mereka" jawab Leeteuk hyung. ah~ baiklah, aku menurut. "aku mengerti" responku. Setelah tidak ada pembicaraan lagi, Sungmin mengantarkanku ke kamar.

Saat pintu kamar terbuka, "miiaaauuuu" seekor kucing tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar itu. "nooooo~" teriakku. "tenanglah, dia tidak buang kotoran sembarangan" jelas Sungmin. "tapi kuman, virus dan bakteri pasti adakan?"

"hey! Jangan asal bicara! Heebumku tidak berkuman, bervirus dan berbakteri" seketika aku menoleh ke arah pemiliknya. "kau~" teriaknya, "kau yang menendangku dengan batu tadi kan? Sini kau bocah tengik!"

Oh, tidak! Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan orang ini lagi? "maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja"

"aku tidak peduli!"

"sudahlah hyung, dia kan sudah meminta maaf. Lagian tidak sengaja juga" untung ada Sungmin yang membelaku. "dia roomate baru kita hyung" tambah Sungmin.

"whaaaaatttt?" teriak pemilik Heebum yang tidak kuketahui nama aslinya. "aku tidak mau! Aku akan pindah!" teriaknya.

"terserah kau saja hyung" sepertinya Sungmin sudah tidak tahan dengannya. Pemilik kucing tadi pun keluar dari kamar, dia sempat menatapku sinis. Hii~~ seperti iblis saja dia. "sudah jangan pedulikan dia. Masuklah" akupun masuk kedalam kamar.

"yang tadi itu siapa?" tanyaku. "dia begitu galak" ucapku sambil cemberut. "tadi itu Heechul hyung. ya dia memang begitu. Tapi jangan salah, selain sifat galaknya itu, dia juga lembut lho" jelas Sungmin dan aku mengangguk. "apa dia akan tidur disini juga nanti?" Sungmin mengangkat kedua bahunya sebagai jawabannya. Semoga saja tidak.

"aku sudah membereskan lemari ini. kau boleh menyimpan bajumu disini" kemudian aku mendekati lemari itu. Aku mengamati dengan seksama. "aish~ sudahlah. Tidak ada kuman, virus, bakteri dan kotoran hewan dilemari ini" ucap Sungmin dengan nada bosannya. aku pikir juga begitu, mungkin. Lalu aku membuka koperku dan mengeluarkan pakaianku kemudian menaruhnya di lemari yang Sungmin sediakan.

Setelah selesai, aku menaruh koperku diatas lemari. "Spider~~" teriakku. Buru-buru Sungmin menghampiriku. Dia membuang laba-laba itu dengan tangannya. Oh God! Kuman, bakteri, virus dan kotorannya pasti menempel ditangannya. Bodoh sekali dia!

"kau ini laki-laki. Kenapa takut dengan laba-laba? Kau seperti anak perempuan!" lho? Kenapa aku malah yang diomeli sih? Seharusnya aku yang mengomel padanya. Huh~

"sekarang mandilah. Sterilkan badanmu. Aku tahu kau tadi berurusan dengan anak perempuan yang sakit jiwa. Selamat mandi, semoga tidak ada kuman, bakteri, virus dan kotoran hewan yang menempel padamu" kemudian ia meninggalkanku seorang diri di kamar. Pertama-tama, periksa kamar mandinya terlebih dahulu. Oke, kamar mandi aman. Saatnya kita mandi.

"tidak ada shower disini? Ya ampun!" keluhku. Jadi, aku aku harus. Arrrggghhh.. oke oke tidak ada keluhan lagi. Lakukan apapun yang ada meski itu terpaksa. You can do it Kyu. Yeah, you can!

Tik Tok Tik Tok Tik Tok.

Akhirnya selesai mandi. Kuman, bakteri, virus dan kotoran hewan tidak ada. Aku benar-benar steril.

"hey, Kyu, kau sudah selesai mandi? Ah~ rupanya sudah" Sungmin mengintipku dari luar kamar. "jangan lihat aku! Bisa-bisa kau bernafsu denganku! Pergi!" teriakku. Aku melihat wajah kesal Sungmin. "kau ini benar-benar berlebihan Kyu" ucapnya, "cepat berpakaian, mereka sudah menunggu untuk berjumpa denganmu. Tidak ada kuman, bakteri, virus dan kotoran hewan. Cepat!" lanjutnya dan kemudian ia menutup pintu kamar. Mereka ingin bertemu denganku? Haha aku seperti artis saja. Yeah, atau memang aku ditakdirkan menjadi artis? Bisa jadi.

Sesuai perintah Sungmin tadi, aku keluar menuju ruang tengah. Aku bertemu semua penghuni Miracle House. Waw, banyak sekali. ini namanya tempat penampungan.

"akhirnya kau datang Kyu" Leeteuk hyung menyambutku hangat kemudian menyuruhku duduk disebelahnya. Aku mengikuti kemauannya. "Kyu, inilah penghuni Miracle House. Kuharap kau mau berbaur dengan mereka karena rumah ini mengutamakan kekeluargaan, kebersamaan dan kekompakan. Kau mengerti Kyu" jelas Leeteuk hyung dan aku mengangguk meskipun aku agak tidak menyetujui dengan ketentuan Leeteuk hyung tadi.

"perkenalkan dirimu pada mereka" pinta Leeteuk hyung. "Hai~" sapaku canggung, "namaku Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku datang dari Jepang. Keturunan Jepang Korea. Ayahku berkebangsaan Korea dan Ibuku berkebangsaan Jepang. Dan aku akan menjadi murid Sapphire Blue Senior High School" kurasa itu cukup. Aku tidak mau dibilang pamer, yah walaupun sebenarnya pamer itu perlu. Sangat perlu!

"gotcha! Kau akan menjadi adik kelasku, Kyu. Namaku Do~"

"aku sudah tahu. Namamu Donghae, Lee Donghae" potongku langsung dan ia terlihat sedikit glagapan. "yah, itu namaku" senyumnya terlihat canggung kemudian ia seperti berbisik sesuatu dengan Sungmin yang kebetulan berada disebelahnya.

"aku Siwon, Choi Siwon. A~"

"whaattt? Choi?" tanyaku kaget.

"ya, kenapa?" tanyanya heran. "kau pewaris perusahaan Choi yang di Jepang itu kah?" tanyaku. "huh? Bukan aku. Mungkin Choi yang lain" jawabnya dan aku mengangguk. Aku kira dia Choi pewaris perusahaan Choi yang di Jepang itu, ternyata bukan. "aku juga kakak kelasmu nantinya. Fighting!"

"huh? Fighting? Memangnya siapa yang berkelahi?" tanyaku heran. "maksudnya, semangat! Bukan ada yang berkelahi" jelas Siwon sambil mengeluarkan cengirnya.

Dan kami pun berkenalan satu persatu. Ada yang unik dari mereka. Mereka berbeda satu sama lain. Sungmin dan Ryeowook itu lebih keibu-ibuan. Heechul, si galak yang mengerikan. Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang kekanakan. Shindong, Kangin dan Siwon lebih mirip sebagai bodyguard. Kibum, si wajah datar yang aneh. Hankyung si hemat kata. Yesung si errr~~ pemilik hawa misterius dengan kepala besar.

"aaaa~~ apa ini?" teriakku ketika merasakan sesuatu sedang merayap dikakiku dan membuatku geli. "ddangkoma? Kenapa kau bisa sampai kesini?" Yesung langsung mengambil benda menjijikan itu dari kakiku. Oh God, aku baru saja mensterilkan tubuhku dan sekarang.. oh no!

"benda apa itu? Menjijikan!"

"ya! siapa bilang ini menjijikan. Ini Ddangkomaku! Tidak menjijikan! Jangan pernah kau menghina ddangkomaku lagi!" Yesung langsung berlalu begitu saja.

"bocah tengik! Jaga bicaramu! Berbicaralah yang sopan!" si tuan galak mengerikan itu menatapku sinis. Aku tak takut padanya, aku juga menatapnya sinis.

"kau ini bagaimana Kyu. Sudah kubilang tadi, disini tidak ada kuman, bakteri, virus dan kotoran hewan. Hewan peliharaan disini sudah terlatih tidak akan membuang kotoran sembarangan dan selalu dibersihkan" lho? Kenapa Sungmin sewot sih? Aku kesal, aku kembali ke kamarku. Tidak peduli dengan teriakan mereka yang memintaku untuk tidak pergi. Mereka itu menyebalkan! Seenaknya memarahiku!

'**daddy, I want to back to Japan NOW! Please!'** segera aku mengirimkan email pada ayahku. Berharap ayahku mengerti dan akan mengabulkan permintaanku.

**Drrrttt...**

'**kenapa terburu-buru begitu? Kau baru saja sampai di sana? Bukankah suasana pedesaan itu menyenangkan?' **kenapa ayahku malah bertanya seperti ini? bukannya menjawab Yes!

'**aku tidak suka dad. Orang-orang disini menyebalkan! Please, kirim aku pulang lagi'**

'**sorry son, I can't.' **Sungguh balasan yang menyakitkan!

'**please please please! daddy'**

'**sorry.' **Aaarrrgghh~~ ayahku benar-benar payah! Tidak mengerti anaknya.

Cekleekk..

Aku mendengar ada yang membuka pintu kamar. Aku langsung menutup wajahku dengan selimut.

"hey, kau marah?" aku tahu itu Sungmin. Maaf, aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan kalian semua.

"aku anggap kau marah. Maafkan aku dan maafkan Yesung dan Heechul hyung tadi. kami bukan bermaksud ingin memarahimu. Hanya saja, Yesung hyung itu orang yang cukup sensitif dan mudah tersinggung. Kuharap kau mengerti. soal Heechul hyung, yah kau tahu sendiri bagaimana perangainya, kuharap kau mengerti juga. soal sikapmu, aku mohon padamu, jangan samakan suasana ini di sini dengan suasana dirumahmu. Mungkin, dirumah kau memiliki rumah mewah dan bisa bersenang-senang sesuka hatimu atau bahkan kau tidak peduli antarsesama. Tapi disini berbeda, kau harus bisa lebih menghargai orang lain dan jaga sikap bicaramu. Kau harus sopan. Dan yang lebih penting, jika kau sudah masuk kerumah ini, kau sudah masuk dalam anggota keluarga kami. Ah~ soal gaya bicaramu 'kuman, bakteri, virus dan kotoran hewan' itu, kumohon hilangkan. Semoga kau suka dengan tempat ini nantinya"

Blaamm..

Pintu kamar ditutup, aku mengintip sedikit. Sungmin telah keluar dari kamar. Aku mendudukan diriku.

Ck, peduli apa mereka denganku? Aku tidak butuh mereka. Besok aku tidak akan kembali kesini. Aku akan pulang. Ya, aku akan pulang! Aku benci tempat ini dan orang-orang disini!

**TBC**

**Ini FF Brothership kedua author. Hoho..**

**Gajekah?**

**Dalam penulisan pun mungkin masih acak adul. Mohon dimaklumi ya.**

**Review jangan lupa ya.**

**Terimakasih.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"daddy, it is not fear! I never go there! Never!"_

_"but you must go Kyu! Please! We want "_

_"Mommy~~"_

_"Sorry son. I agree with your daddy, you must go"_

_"aaarrrggghhh~~"_

_I HATE MY DADDY AND MY MOMMY! Mereka tega sekali akan mengirimku ke Korea. Apa salahnya jika aku melanjutkan sekolahku disini, di Jepang. Mereka tidak sayang lagikah denganku? Oke, FINE! Aku akan menuruti kemauan mereka, pergi ke Seoul seorang diri. TERPAKSA! Ingat! TERPAKSA!_

**New House New Family**

**Cho Kyuhyun, remaja keturunan Jepang Korea ini terpaksa dikirim ayahnya untuk melanjutkan studynya ke Korea seorang diri. Dengan alasan ayahnya ingin merubah sikap egois, manja dan foya-foya milik Kyuhyun. Berhasilkah cara ini?**

"eeuunnggghhh..hoaaammm.." rupanya aku tertidur setelah ngedumel tadi. Perutku lapar. Hey, ini jam 7, bukankah ini jadwal makan malam? Aku menyibakkan selimutku dan turun dari ranjang. Aku keluar dari kamar.

"wooaaaaa..." teriakku kaget saat hendak membuka pintu. "Sungmin! are you crazy?" kesalku, "kau mengagetkanku!"

"kau terkejut ya? Hehe.. maafkan aku. Ini aku bawakan makan malam. Kau terlambat 30 menit dari jadwal makan malam. Jadi, kubawa kemari" aku melirik ke nampan yang dibawa Sungmin. Dari baunya tidak ada daging sepertinya.

"kenapa kau diam saja? Ini steril kok. Tidak ada kuman, bakteri, virus dan kotoran hewan"

"apa ini sayuran semua?" tanyaku dan Sungmin mengangguk. "tidak ada daging?"

"kami hanya makan daging tepat hari terakhir setiap bulan. Why?" tanyanya dan aku terkejut dia bisa bahasa inggris. Kan jarang orang korea asli bisa berbahasa inggris. "aku tidak bisa makan sayur. I don't like it"

"apa? manja sekali kau ini. Cepat ikut aku!" Sungmin sedikit menggertakku. Mau tak mau, aku mengikutinya.

"duduk!" lagi-lagi dia menggertakku. Ibuku saja tidak pernah begitu. Huh~ dia pikir dia siapa. Aku duduk dikursi ruang makan. Ruang mkan ini dekat dengan dapur. Seharusnya ini tidak boleh. Bisa-bisa bau sampah tercium dan membuat selera makan hancur. Kucoba untuk mengendus, mencium ada bau sampah atau tidak.

"apa kau anjing pelacak? Kenapa kau mengendus-ngendus?" tanya Sungmin yang membuatku sedikit tersinggung. Enak saja dia menyamakanku dengan anjing pelacak. "aku sedang mencium ada bau sampah atau tidak. Ruang makan kalian kan dekat dapur" jawabku.

"tidak ada sampah disini. Tidak ada bau!" teriaknya, kemudian ia memotong-motong ntah apa yang ia potong dengan suara pisau yang besar. Oke, he's angry to me. I'll close my mouth.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sungmin selesai dan membawa sepiring err~ ntahlah apa nama makanan itu padaku, "ini makanlah. Daging kesukaanmu. Steril. Tanpa ada kuman, bakteri, virus dan kotoran hewan. Habiskan!" aku mengangguk takut.

Suapan pertama masuk dalam mulutku, enak sekali. Tidak kalah enak dengan restoran berbintang 5. Aku melihat Sungmin terus saja memperhatikanku dengan tatapannya yang menurutku menjijikan itu. "Sungmin~~"

"hyung! panggil aku hyung!" potongnya.

"Oke, Sungmin hyung, bisakah kau tidak menatapku seperti itu? You~"

"oh, sorry I'm sorry" ucapnya. Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar ia berbicara dalam bahasa inggris. Logat dan pengucapannya sama seperti orang eropa sana. Wow..

"kenapa? Kau terlihat seperti terkejut. Ada yang salah denganku?" tanyanya dan aku menggeleng. "bukankah enak? Daging palsu buatanku?" whaaattt? Daging palsu? Padahal kan aku sudah memakannya tinggal 2 suapan lagi dan dia baru mengatakannya? "sebenarnya ini sayuran yang kubuat sedemikian rupa agar seperti daging. Bukankah enak?" aku menatap Sungmin, menatapnya tajam! "sudah, jangan balik menatapku seperti itu. Tinggal 2 suapan lagi. Habiskan!"

Aku langsung menjauhkan piringku, "aku kenyang"

"jangan membuang-buang makanan. Jika ini terlihat oleh Leeteuk hyung, kau bisa dikurung diluar. Kau mau itu menimpamu? Tidur bersama kuman, bakteri, virus dan kotoran hewan" ucap Sungmin yang membuatku bergidik ngeri. Lantas aku langsung menghabiskan makananku meskipun terasa sulit untuk menelannya setelah mengetahui itu adalah SAYURAN!

"akhirnya habis juga" ucapnya saat aku menjauhkan piring kosongku. "good boy" Sungmin mengambil piringku lalu mencucinya.

'POKOKNYA AKU HARUS PERGI DARI RUMAH INI! AKU BUKAN SAPI YANG DIBERI MAKAN SAYURAN!' batinku.

"sekarang, kau boleh melakukan apapun sesuka hatimu. Jam tidur pukul 9. Lewat dari itu, lampu akan dimatikan dan kau akan ditemani hantu. Hiii~~" hantu? Rumah ini a-a-ada hantunya?

"hahaha.. kau takut ya? tidak ada hantu kok. aku hanya bercanda. Aku ingin bermain dengan kelinciku dibelakang. Kau mau ikut?" tanyanya. "kau punya kelinci?" tanyaku dan ia mengangguk. "why?" tanyanya balik dan aku menggeleng. Kemudian dia tersenyum padaku dan pergi meninggalkanku. Lantas, apa yang akan kulakukan saat ini?

Tuiinngg.. sepertinya sebuah lampu keluar dari kepalaku. Aku akan berkemas dan pergi. Yeah, mencari hotel berbintang lima. Aku segera berlari menuju kamar.

Saat melewati ruang tamu, aku melihat err~ aku lupa namanya, si marga Choi dan si datar. Mereka seperti sedang kebingungan. Aku jadi penasaran. Jadi aku berbelok keruang tamu.

"hai~" sapaku dan mereka berdua hanya melihatku sekilas dan kemudian kembali fokus err~ pada sebuah buku. Sesaat kemudian, si datar menjerit seperti orang frustasi, "oh my God" cetusku kaget.

"aku mengerti. kau tidak dapat memecahkan soal ini. jangan ambil pusing, biarkan saja. Kita kembali ke kamar saja" ucap si marga Choi itu. Lantas aku menjadi semakin penasaran, "sedang apa kalian?" tanyaku. "aku memiliki beberapa soal matematika yang sampai sekarang belum terpecahkan" jawab si marga Choi. Jujur saja, aku hanya mengetahui nama Leeteuk, Sungmin dan si sangar Heechul. Sisanya aku tidak tahu. Jadi, harap maklum jika aku memanggil kedua orang ini si marga Choi dan si datar.

"sini, coba kulihat" aku langsung mendudukan diri disebelah si marga Choi itu. Kemudian ia memberiku sebuah buku soal-soal yang tebalnya melebihi buku fisika author *eh, abaikan*

"sini, coba kulihat" aku langsung mendudukan diri disebelah si marga Choi itu. Kemudian ia memberiku sebuah buku soal-soal yang tebalnya melebihi buku novel Harry Potter yang dimiliki temanku di Jepang. "ah~ It's so easy men!" aku langsung mengambil buku tulis dan pena yang ada di depan si datar. Saat aku mengambil kedua benda itu, mereka berdua seperti menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percayanya. Tapi aku abaikan saja tatapan mereka.

"jadi begini, pertama kalian harus mengintegralkan Cotangen x dengan Cosecan ini. kemudian..." setelah panjang lebar aku menjelaskan cara-cara ringkas untuk menjawab soal ini, "maka hasilnya adalah seperenambelas Sin x kuadrat ditambah seperdelapan cos x kuadrat. Sudah kubilang, it's so easy" setelah hasil ditemukan, mereka menatapku –lagi- dengan tatapan tidak percaya mereka.

"wah~ kau begitu hebat~" puji si marga Choi dan itu cukup membuatku bahagia. Yeah, I'm so handsome, smart and perfect. Hello, everything in me, right?

"wah~ kau bisa mengerjakan soal ini dengan mudahnya, padahal ini pelajaran tingkat 3. Dan kau baru mau masuk tingkat satu. Daebak!" kalian berlebihan. Hahaha..

"ya, ya, ya, aku kan tampan, pintar dan sempurna. Aku peraih medali emas olimpiade matematika junior tingkat internasional. Tidak perlu berterimakasih padaku. Dan aku hargai pujian kalian" kemudian aku berjalan menjauhi mereka yang tentunya menuju kamar.

"tetap saja, dia sombong!" bisik salah satu dari mereka yang masih dapat kudengar.

"kalian tadi bilang apa?" aku berbalik dan menatap mereka dengan selidik. Mereka hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Cih, dasar manusia tidak berguna. Daripada mengurusi mereka berdua, mending aku lanjut menuju kamar dan membereskan baju-bajuku dan pergi dari rumah ini.

Sesampai dikamar, aku terkejut melihat err~ aku lupa lagi namanya. Ah~ si duo gendut. Mau apa mereka disini?

"hey, Kyu. Malam ini kita akan sekamar" ucap salah satu diantara mereka, kalau tidak salah namanya itu ada 'Dong'nya, aku lupa siapa. Who's care?

Tanpa memperdulikan mereka berdua, aku menarik koperku dan kembali memasukkan baju-baju bawaanku ke dalam koperku.

"kau mau kemana?" si gendut yang lain bertanya padaku dan aku diam saja. Aku sedang fokus, jangan diganggu.

"kau dengar tidak sih? Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanyanya lagi dengan sedikit nada yang dikeraskan. "pergi dari rumah ini?"

"apa? Pergi dari rumah ini? kau sudah gila? Ini sudah malam"

"I don't care!" jawabku acuh. Pakaian terakhir sudah masuk, peralatan segala macam yang kepunyaanku sudah masuk, saatnya pergi.

"kau mau pergi kemana hah?" woaaa~~ aku jantungan! Sungmin tiba-tiba ada didepan pintu dan menatap sinis. "aku tanya kau mau pergi kemana hah? Kenapa kopermu dibawa juga? ah~ kau mau minggat ya?"

Siapa yang peduli padanya, aku langsung berjalan keluar dan sedikit mendorong badan Sungmin. Sepertinya tidak ada yang menghalangiku. Berarti aku akan pergi dengan bebasnya.

Di dekat pintu keluar, ada si monkey yang ntahlah siapa namanya itu menghalangiku bersama dengan temannya si fans of fish. Aku berhenti sejenak. "jangan pergi Kyu" cegat si monkey. Who's care?

"biarkan saja di pergi Eunhyuk-ah. Biarkan saja" aku tahu, itu Sungmin yang berteriak. "tidak perlu mencegahnya keluar. Biarkan saja"

Aku langsung keluar ketika si monkey dan si fans of fish itu memberikan sedikit ruang untuk aku berjalan. Setelah sampai diluar "AKU BEBAS!" teriakku dan aku berjalan keluar dari rumah yang dipenuhi manusia-manusia aneh.

Aku berjalan dan terus berjalan. Jalan ini benar-benar sepi. Lampunya jalanan saja jaraknya jauh antara satu dengan yang lain. Terkesan menyeramkan. Berbeda sekali dengan jalanan didekat rumahku, begitu ramai dan dipenuhi gadis cantik.

Karena lelah, aku berhenti sejenak dan berjongkok ditepi jalan. Ya, tidak ada kursi disini. Mau tidak mau aku berjongkok.

"freak place!"

Setelah capeknya sedikit berkurang, aku melanjutkan perjalananku kembali. "jika aku berjalan seperti ini, kapan sampainya di tengah kota? Mana jalannya banyak belokan. Ah~ shit!" umpatku.

A-a-apa itu? Kenapa hawanya jadi begitu mengerikannya? Kenapa aku jadi merinding tiba-tiba?

Sosok yang kulihat itu semakin mendekat. Semakin mendekat dan "aaaaaa.. jangan sakiti aku!" teriakku sambil terjongkok ketika sosok itu ada didekatku.

"hey, Kyu! Kenapa kau ada disini?" hah? Dia tahu namaku? Aku mendongak keatas. "hey, it's me Yesung" ucapnya.

Ah~ rupanya dia salah satu penghuni rumah aneh itu. Aku langsung berdiri dan bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. "kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" tanyaku dan dia sedikit menolehkan kepalanya kebelakangku. "kau minggat ya dari Miracle House?" tebaknya. "ya, apa pedulimu?"

Lantas ia tersenyum padaku, "ayo, ikut aku" ia langsung menarik tanganku tanpa persetujuan dariku sebelumnya. "where we going?" tanyaku dan dia hanya diam.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan yang lumayan jauh, kami sampai disuatu tempat. Tempat ini terletak seperti di ketinggian. Aku bisa melihat pemandangan lampu-lampu rumah penduduk desa yang terbentuk sedemikian rupa menjadi cahaya yang indah. Wooaaa~ beautiful.

"menarik bukan?" tanyanya dan aku masih diam. Kami bersender dipinggir sambil menyaksikan keindahan pemandangan tersebut.

"kenapa kau berniat ingin pergi dari rumah itu?" tanyanya dan aku diam. Apa pedulinya padaku?

"aku sudah menebak, kau tidak akan menjawabku. Awalnya, mungkin kau merasa tidak nyaman disana. Merasa rumahmu sendiri adalah rumah yang terbaik dan ternyaman untukmu. Makanan tidak sepenuhnya daging dan kemauan kita tidak selalu terpenuhi. Bukankah itu yang kau rasakan?" aku langsung menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya, bagaimana ia bisa menebak itu semua?

"aku akan menceritakan rahasia dibalik rumah itu, asalkan kau berjanji tidak akan memberitahukan pada yang lain. Oke?" aku mengangguk saja. Toh, siapa yang peduli.

"baiklah. jadi, rumah itu dibangun oleh orangtua Leeteuk hyung dahulunya. Leeteuk hyung tinggal bersama sepupunya, Hankyung. Pemuda yang banyak diamnya itu. Sifat mereka berdua tidak berbeda jauh dengan sifatmu itu, setelah orangtua Leeteuk hyung dan Hankyung meninggal saat kecelakaan pesawat, mereka tersadar dari sifat buruk mereka. Kemudian mereka berjanji ingin menjadi rumah itu rumah perubah watak buruk menjadi baik. Mereka bertemu dengan Heechul, dia orang pertama yang tinggal disana. Wataknya dahulu sangat kurang ajar, berkat Leeteuk hyung dan Hankyung lah dia berubah"

"tapi, dia kelihatan sangar padaku"

"itu karena kau baru pindah kerumah itu. Asal kau tahu, ini rahasianya..." setelah Yesung hyung menceritakan panjang lebar tentang rahasianya, rasanya aku benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk mempercayainya. Mulutku terus menganga lebar. "I don't believe it" ucapku.

"you must believe it. Inilah faktanya. Jadi kau mau kan kembali kerumah?" tanyanya dan aku masih menganga lebar.

"b-but.."

"sudahlah, simpan saja rasa ketidakpercayaanmu itu. Mari kita pulang. Hampir jam sembilan, waktunya jam tidur, nanti kita terlambat" ucapnya dan aku masih saja menganga. Lantas, Yesung menarik tanganku kembali.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh –lagi-, aku tersadar jika aku sudah berada didepan gerbang Miracle House. "bersikaplah seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa" perintahnya dan aku menurut. Aku bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Saat masuk kedalam, semua orang berkumpul diruang tamu. Sungmin langsung menghampiriku dan menatapku tajam, "jadi, apa yang membuatku kembali hah?" tanyanya dan aku terdiam.

"sudahlah Ming, dia kelelahan. Biarkan dia istirahat" kata Yesung. Kemudian kami semua kembali kekamar masing-masing.

Aku kembali merapikan baju-bajuku dari dalam koper ke dalam lemari pakaian. Kemudian aku membasuh tangan, kaki dan muka sebelum tidur.

Saat aku berbaring diranjang, aku sengaja berlawanan arah dengan Sungmin. Rasanya aku tidak bisa tidur. Kata-kata Yesung tentang selukbeluk penghuni rumah ini membuatku tidak percaya.

Waktu terus berjalan dan aku belum juga tertidur. Aku bangun dan melihat jam weker milik Sungmin, sudah menunjukkan tengah malam. Aku belum bisa tidur juga. kemudian aku menatap Sungmin, Shindong dan Kangin secara bergiliran. Aku sekarang mengenal mereka. Tapi satu yang masih tidak dapat kupercayain. Benarkah cerita Yesung padaku tentang ketiga orang ini?

**TBC**

**Sebelum cuap-cuapnya, mari kita sama-sama mengucapkan..**

**Happy Birthday Yesung oppa.. Saengil Chukahamnida..**

**Selamat menginjak kepala 3. Yeaahh..**

**Hahaha :D**

**Yeaaahhh.. terimakasih atas respon readers atas FF ini. Terimakasih reviewnya.**

**Semoga yang review makin banyak ya. hhooho :D**

**Updatenya kelamaan ya?**

**Maafkan daku, jadwalnya sedang padat-padatnya, yaitu syuting.**

**Hahaha.. bukan syuting sungguhan sih. Cuma buat video drama. #lah kok jadi curhat#**

**Jadi bagaimana Chapter ini?**

**Mau tahu yang diceritakan Yesung ke Kyuhyun?**

**Tunggu chapter depan ya :D**

**Hehehe :D**

**Jangan lupakan tinggalkan jejak ya :D**

**Terimakasih ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

_"daddy, it is not fair! I__'ll__ never go there! Never!"_

_"but you must go Kyu! Please! We want__...__ "_

_"Mommy~~"_

_"Sorry son. I agree with your daddy, you must go"_

_"aaarrrggghhh~~"_

_I HATE MY DADDY AND MY MOMMY! Mereka tega sekali akan mengirimku ke Korea. Apa salahnya jika aku melanjutkan sekolahku disini, di Jepang. Mereka tidak sayang lagikah denganku? Oke, FINE! Aku akan menuruti kemauan mereka, pergi ke Seoul seorang diri. TERPAKSA! Ingat! TERPAKSA!_

**New House New Family**

**Cho Kyuhyun, remaja keturunan Jepang Korea ini terpaksa dikirim ayahnya untuk melanjutkan studynya ke Korea seorang diri. Dengan alasan ayahnya ingin merubah sikap egois, manja dan foya-foya milik Kyuhyun. Berhasilkah cara ini?**

_'Kyuhyun.. Kyuhyun'_

Woaaaa.. teriakku ketika samar-samar mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku. "hey.. kau tidak apa-apa?" oh, itu hanya suara Sungmin yang membangunkanku, "apa dari semalam kau tidur dalam posisi duduk seperti ini? Apa tidak pegal?" tanyanya. Aku berpikir sejenak, kenapa aku bisa tertidur dalam posisi duduk seperti ini? Ah~ aku baru ingat, semalam aku memperhatikan mereka bertiga, mungkin aku tertidur setelahnya.

"kenapa kau malah melamun?" tanyanya dan aku menggeleng. "ternyata kau begitu misterius, dibalik sifatmu yang aneh itu"

"aneh? apa yang aneh dariku hah?" tanyaku agak sedikit kesal.

"sudah lupakan saja. Aku mau mandi dulu. Setelah ini cepatlah mandi, sarapan dimulai setengah jam lagi. Yang terakhir datang akan diberi jatah mencuci piring"

Whaaaattt? "stooopppp!" teriakku dan Sungmin menghentikan gerakannya, "kalau begitu, aku duluan" langsung saja aku menyerobot mengambil handuk dan pakaian dalamku. Kemudian, cepat-cepat masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Aku tidak mau disuruh mencuci piring orang-orang itu. Pasti banyak kuman, virus, bakteri dan kotoran-kotoran yang tidak kasat mata.

Aku tidak cepat-cepat mandi, melainkan duduk santai diatas closet. Hanya duduk saja, bukan buang air besar. Aku masih teringat akan perkataan Yesung, si kepala besar penyuka kura-kura itu.

_'kau tahu, Sungmin itu bukanlah orang yang biasa-biasa saja. Dibalik wajahnya yang imut itu, dia adalah atlit taekwondo Internasional. Bukan hanya itu saja, dia sering berakting ditheater-theater terkenal diseluruh dunia dan pemain film Internasional. Bulan lalu, ia baru menyelesaikan film laga di Amerika. Mungkin dalam beberapa bulan kedepan film itu akan tayang dibioskop. Karena kehidupan mewahnyalah, ia menjadi angkuh dan dibawa ke Miracle House itu, kau lihat saja, ia berubah kan?'_

Benar, dia terlihat baik dan murah senyum. Namun tetap saja ada sedikit sisi menyeramkannya saat ia mulai marah. Contohnya, semalam, ia memarahiku, adegan yang menyeramkan. Tapi, masa' iya dia adalah seorang aktor dan juga atlit? Sama sekali tidak terpancar dalam dirinya.

_'Shindong, berbadan gembul. Walaupun badannya gembul begitu, dia adalah seorang rapper incaran semua produser. Tawaran banyak berjatuhan. Dan itu yang membuat Shindong besar kepala, i__tu__ menjadikannya sombong. Ia hanya menerima tawaran tertentu dan membuat produser lain benci terhadapnya. Karena kesombongannya itulah ia dibawa ke Miracle House. B__u__kan__kah __dia__ berubah sekarang__? Karena perubahan sikapnya itulah, dia disenangi kembali oleh para produser yang membencinya dahulu. Besok, ia akan manggung di Jepang, dinegara asalmu. __Kemungkinan kita akan berpisah dengannya siang hari. __Ah~ aku lupa menyebutkan namanya Shin Donghee'_

Shin Donghee? Dia begitu populer dikalangan teman-temanku di Jepang. Tapi apa benar dia orangnya? Ya memang salahku juga tidak terlalu update yang begitu-begituan. Stupid baka baka!

_'Kangin. Mungkin kita melihatnya seperti orang biasa pada umumnya. Tapi, jangan anggap biasa jika dia adalah cucu dari Presiden Amerika. Jika kita biacarakan soal warisan, Kanginlah yang mendapat saham terbesar dikeluarganya. Alasannya dia dibawa ke Miracle House adalah dia suka berfoya-foya dan mabuk minuman keras tiap hari. Sekarang, dia berubah kan? Pekerjaan yang ia lakoni sekarang adalah pengusaha impor-ekspor barang antik yang bernilai jutaan won bahkan miliyaran. Bayangkan itu!'_

Hm~ jika ia bisa meraup untung hingga jutaan won bahkan miliyaran won, bisa dikatakan ia orang kaya termuda menurut buku sejarah Cho Kyuhyun. Oh God~

_'apa kau mengenal sosok Kim Jong Won?'_

_'ya, dia begitu terkenal dikalangan wanita disekolahku. Banyak yang mengatakan dia bersuara emas, berwajah tampan. Tapi aku tak pernah melihat sosok Kim Jong Won secara langsung maupun dunia maya'_

_'Kau sudah berjumpa dengannya secara langsung. Bahkan kura-kura yang disayanginya sudah kau ejek tadi, kura-kura yang memiliki kuman, bakteri, virus dan kotoran-kotoran lainnya...'_

Dan yang paling mngejutkan adalah aku berbicara dengan penyanyi terkenal, Kim Jong Won yang kura-kuranya pernah mendekati kakiku dan pasti menjijikan. Si kepala besar itu ternyata~ Oh God~ aku tak pernah habis pikir. Mereka~ Mereka

Tok Tok Tok

"Kyu? Kenapa kau lama sekali? Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau pingsan?" Teriak dari luar pintu kamar mandi, dan biar kutebak, pasti itu Sungmin. "I'm okay" teriakku dari dalam. "cepatlah, aku belum mandi dan sebentar lagi sarapan dimulai" teriaknya. Aku memukul jidatku, lupa akan yang seharusnya kukerjakan dikamar mandi. Kemudian aku buru-buru membuka semua pakaianku dan mandi. Diharapkan kalian menutup mata terlebih dahulu, okay?

Tidak sampai 5 menit, aku selesai. Alasanku mandi secepat mungkin adalah aku tidak mau disuruh mencuci piring nantinya. Jika disuruh memilih antara mencuci piring atau mandi dalam 3 detik, maka aku lebih memilih mandi dalam 3 detik. Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melingkar dipinggang sedangkan bagian atas kubiarkan saja terbuka.

"woaaaahh.. you are so sexy" Kyaaaaa~~ sejak kapan si ikan ini ada disini.

"dasar mesum!" teriakku.

"tapi dibanding denganmu, aku lebih sexy" tiba-tiba saja si ikan itu membuka kaosnya. Kemudian menampilkan~~ astaga badannya begitu perfect. Tunggu dulu~

_'Donghae, mungkin ia terlihat aneh karena sangat-sangat menyukai ikan__ dan berwajah polos__. Jangan lihat dari luar, jika kau melihat kedalam, kau akan menganga. Postur tubuhnya begitu sempurna, dia adalah seorang model pria terkenal. Kerjaanya dahulu adalah berfoya-foya, selalu pulang pagi, mabuk-mabukan__, membolos__ dan itu membuatnya sedikit hancur. Makanya kedua orangtuanya membawanya ke Miracle House. Lihat sekarang, walaupun dia masih SMA, dia bisa dibilang cukup sukses'_

Ah~ iya aku baru ingat dia seorang model remaja. Yayaya, tidak salahnya dia pamer badan. "aku mau mandi, pinjam kamar mandinya ya. Kamar mandiku dipakai Sungmin tadi. Dia tidak sabaran menunggumu. Padahal kau keluar sebentar lagi. Dasar dia tidak sabaran sekali" keluhnya lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Aku buru-buru memakai pakaianku. Jangan sampai telat!

Setelah wangi dan rapi, buru-buru aku keluar kamar. Eh, seperti ada yang ketinggalan, "Donghae? Aku duluan ya!" teriakku didepan pintu kamar mandi.

"yoi!" jawabnya dari dalam.

Setelah mendapat jawaban, langsug tancap gas menuju ruang makan. Sesampainya dimeja makam, buru-buru aku duduk ditempatku. Untung saja aku tidak terlambat. Disini cuma ada si datar dan si Choi itu. Kenapa mereka selalu berdua sih? Terus, kemana yang lainnya?

_'Kim Kibum, apa kau pernah mendengar nama itu? Seorang aktor ternama di korea. Jangan salahkan wajah datarnya, tapi salahkan wajah tampannya yang mebuatnya menjadi aktor ternama. Dia dan Choi Siwon adalah rekan kerja sesama aktor. Dan mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki rasa sombong yang sangat tinggi dan gengsi. Orangtua mereka pun tidak kuat dengan tingkah lakunya dan membawanya ke Miracle House. Orangtua Siwon adalah pemilik Choi Corp. yang ada di Jepang. Apa kau tahu?'_

_'whaaaattt? Tapi kemarin kutanya dia menjawab tidak'_

_'dia memang begitu, menyembunyikan identitasnya. __Bukankah mereka ramah padamy?__ Bahkan mereka adalah duo namja paling beriman. Kibum juga namja terpintar diantara kami. IQ-nya diatas rata-rata orang pada umumnya. Dia paling suka mengerjakan __soal-soal rumit yang paling malas untuk kulihat__. Dia selalu juara umum pertama disekolah dan Siwon juga selalu berada juara umum ke__dua__. Satu lagi, kibum itu loncat kelas, jadi sekarang dia kelas 3. Hebat bukan?'_

"Kyu~ kenapa kau menatap kami seperti itu?" tiba-tiba Siwon mengejutkanku dan aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku menggeleng canggung. Siwon kembali melnjutkan aktivitasnya bersama Kibum. Ya, merek berdua adalah sang juara umum. Oke, no problem and I dont care.

Sesaat kemudian, Leeteuk hyung datang disertai pasukannya, kecuali err~~ si ikan itu. Eh? Ikan itu belum juga selesai mandi? "sarapan akan dimulai" intruksi Leeteuk hyung. Semua duduk pada bangkunya masing-masing. Dan benar saja, kursi si ikan itu masih kosong. Dia benar-benar berenang dikamar mandi.

"ini gara-gara kau mandi terlalu lama! Apa yang kau lakukan sih? Lihat, aku jadi tidak jadi membuatkan sarapan. Ryeowook menjadi capek membuat sarapan ini sendirian!" tiba-tiba Sungmin duduk disampingku dan langsung menyambarku dengan amarahnya. Pura-pura tidak dengar saja ah~ siapa yang peduli.

"lho? Dimana Donghae?" tanya Leeteuk hyung.

"berenang" jawabku spontan. Semuanya melirikku bingung, "maksudku, mandi. Ya, mandi dikamar mandi kamarku" ralatku ditambah cengiran manis dariku.

"berarti, tugas mencuci piring kali ini adalah tugas Donghae. Sebelum makan kita berdoa terlebih dahulu. Mari kita berdoa" Leeteuk hyung memimpin dalam doa. Semua mata terpejam, kecuali aku. Aku mengamati secara detail satu demi satu wajah mereka. Ketika mendekati kata 'Amin' aku langsung memejamkan mataku seolah-olah aku ikut berdoa juga.

"...Amin" doa Leeteuk hyung berakhir. Semua membuka mata dan saat itulah Donghae muncul dengan tergesa-gesa. Rambut yang basah dan hanya memakai kaos tak berlengan tipis disertai celana jeans pendek. Menampilkan jiwa kemodelannya. Wuiiihhh~ mau sarapan saja harus semodist itu, bergaya sekali dia.

"hentikan menatap seperti itu!" senggol Sungmin. Ah~ kenapa dia harus duduk disebelahku sih?

Setelah si ikan duduk dikursinya dan selesai berdoa, sarapan dimulai. Penutup dari setiap hidangan dibuka satu persatu. Dan fuaallaa~ sayuran semua. Aku jadi tidak berselera. Sungmin mengambil semua menu dan menaruhnya dipiringku, "makanlah! Daripada kau tidak dapat jatah makan siang dan makan malam" bisiknya. Oke, daripada aku mati kelaparan, dengan terpaksa makanan ini akan kumakan habis. Puas kan? Puas kalian?

"Shindong-ah, jam berapa kau akan berangkat? Apa kau sudah berkemas?" tanya Leeteuk hyung. dan aku ikut memperhatikan dengan seksama sambil mengunyah pelan sarapanku.

"jam 10 hyung. semuanya sudah beres" jawabnya.

"jam 9 kita akan berangkat ke bandara agar kau tidak terlambat. Jaga dirimu baik-baik disana, jangan sampai sakit. Ah~ persediaan makanan untuk diperjalanan sudah beres?" tanya Leeteuk hyung lagi.

"cukup kok hyung. Oh, ya mungkin aku akan pergi agak lama kali ini. Tidak masalah kan hyung?"

"ya, tidak apa-apa asal kau harus jaga diri baik-baik"

"siap!" jawabnya lantang. Ah~ apa dia benar-benar mau manggung dinegara asalku? "memangnya mau kemana?" tanyaku spontan.

"aku akan berangkat ke Jepang" jawabnya santai.

"ke Jepang? Apa yang kau akan lakukan disana?" tanyaku lagi.

"hanya urusan pekerjaan. Utusan dari bagian atas" jawabnya. Bohong!

"oh~ boleh aku meminta sesuatu darimu?"

"apa itu?" tanyanya. "aku dengar dari temanku, rapper terkenal Shin Donghee akan manggung disana. Aku mau kau merekam aksinya diatas panggung. Tiketnya tidak terlalu mahal juga kan?" pintaku dan lihat, ada yang sampai terbatuk, tersedak dan si gembul itu terlihat gugup. Aku kan sedang berlagak tidak tahu apa-apa. Jadi tidak salah kan aku?

"eh? Hm~ akan kuusahakan. Ada yang lain lagi?" tanyanya dan itu membuatku tersenyum bahagia. "bawakan aku kaset AOI SORA!"

"apaaaa?" jerit semuanya tiba-tiba kecuali ada satu orang yang sedang tertunduk malu.

'_Eunhyuk atau nama aslinya Lee Hyukjae. Dia adalah seorang dancer paling profesional. Dia sering diajak manggung oleh artis-artis Internasional. Yang membuatnya dibawa ke Miracle House adalah sifat angkuhnya. Menganggap remeh semua pendancer. Dan satu lagi, dia suka menontong film porno. Sikapnya yang tidak pernah berubah adalah menonton video Aoi Sora. Meskipun sudah kami bakar, ntah darimana ia mendapatkannya lagi. Tapi dibalik sisi mesumnya, dia baik hati dan pengertian meskipun sedikit pelit'_

"apa tidak bisa kau meminta yang lain?" tanya kesal Sungmin.

"aku hanya menginginkan 2 itu saja. Thankyou" aku melanjutkan makanku dengan santai. Seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Eunhyuk-ah, mari kita tonton bersama! Hahahaha!

Sarapan bersama akhirnya selesai, "Donghae, karena kau terlambat, sesuai peraturan, kau yang merapikan semua ini dan cuci sampai bersih" ucap Leeteuk hyung. Rasakan itu ikan!

"apa boleh aku mengajak satu orang untuk membantuku?" tanyanya. Whaaattt? Mana bisa begitu. Aku melihat Leeteuk hyung sedang berpikir. Kemudian ia mengangguk. Alarm bahaya sedang berbunyi dikepalaku. Aku merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padaku.

"terimakasih hyung-ah. Kalau begitu, aku memilih..." Donghae memberi jeda pada ucapannya dan melirik satu persatu, "aku memilik orang yang baru saja meminta kaset AOI SORA" ya, itulah aku. Dan alarm itu benar! Arrrggghhh~ kenapa harus aku sih? Stupid sekali dia!

"kalau begitu, Kyuhyun bantu Donghae merapikan semua ini. Kau mengerti?" aku mengangguk pasrah. Semuanya bubar dari meja makan. Rasanya aku ingin menggoreng si ikan ini! Errrggghh~

"ayo, Kyu. Jangan diam saja. Angkat ini semua dan bawa ke tempat pencucian piring" perintahnya dan bisa-bisanya aku menurut.

"kalau kau seperti itu kapan selesainya? Jangan hanya sendoknya saja yang kau bawa. Piringnya juga!" aduh~ bawel sekali dia. Apa dia tidak tahu jika disana ada kuman, bakteri, virus dan kotoran-kotoran tidak kasat mata?

"jika kau terus bawel seperti itu, aku akan pergi!" ucapku lantang.

"kalau kau tidak mau aku bawel, makanya cepat angkat kemari!" ucapnya tidak mau kalah. Dasar ikan jelek!

Semua piring dimeja telah dipindahkan dan meja makan terlihat rapi kembali. "sekarang kau yang cuci ya" perintah Donghae.

"tiidaaakkk.. kau saja yang mencuci dan aku yang meletakkannya"

"tidak bisa begitu dong. Tadi kau hanya memindahkan, satu sendok, satu garpu dan satu piring dan itu piring bekasmu. Sekarang gantian" sahutnya tidak mau kalah.

"aku tidak mau!"

"aduh~ apa kau tidak tahu cara mencuci piring?" tanyanya. "bisa dikatakan begitu" jawabku santai. "kalau begitu, sini mendekat. Akan kuajari cara mencuci piring" akupun mendekat tapi tidak terlalu dekat. "jadi begini caranya..." Donghae mempraktekkan cara mencuci piring, gelas dan sebagainya.

"aku kurang mengerti hyung, kalau yang itu bagaimana cara mencucinya? Aku masih bingung" tanyaku pura-pura bodoh. "ini sama saja dengan yang tadi" jawabnya. Dan aku selalu begitu hingga piring terakhir selesai ia cuci semua.

"oh, aku mengerti hyung. terimakasih. Aku duluan ya keruang tengah" tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya, aku langsung kabur dari hadapannya.

"tunggu dulu, semua piring ini? Kok.. Kyuuuuuhyuuuunnn! Beraninya kau membodohiku!" teriaknya dan aku tertawa geli mendengarnya. Dasar ikan jelek, mau-maunya dibodohi. Yeaaahhh~

"kau berulah ya?" sepertinya Sungmin terlalu terobsesi denganku, dia bagaikan jin yang muncul mendadak dan mengagetkan. "aku tidak berulah kok" jawabku enteng. "jadi, kenapa Donghae sampai berteriak begitu?" tanyanya. "ntahlah, dia sedang tidak waras mungkin" jawabku dan berlalu dari hadapan Sungmin. Aku ingin kehalaman depan, melihat ya sekedar melihat suasana disekitar.

Lumayan luas sih halamannya. Tapi lebih luas dirumahku dan lebih bagus. Dan yang paling penting adalah tidak ada kuman, bakteri, virus dan kotoran-kotoran tidak kasat mata.

"la-la-la-la-la" aku mendengar seperti ada suara anak perempuan yang sedang bernyanyi. Merdu sekali kedengarannya.

"la-la-la-la-la-la- eh? Calon suamiku? Kenapa kau bisa disini?" aku melongo ketika mengetahui siapa pemilik suara merdu tadi. Itu kan orang gila yang kemarin. Kenapa dia bisa lewat sini sih?

"kenapa kau diam saja, ayo kita menikah sekarang" teriaknya dari luar pagar. Aku jadi bergidik ngeri. "tidaaaaaakkk" teriakku. Daripada terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padaku, cepat-cepat aku lari masuk kedalam rumah.

"hey, calon suamiku? Jangan lari" teriaknya yang masih dapat kudengar. "calon suamiku? Hey?" teriaknya. Ia masih bertahan diluar pagar. Aku mengintip dari jendela ruang tamu. Dasar perempuan aneh.

"kau melihat apa?" woaaaaa~~ aku terkejut bukan main. Si wajah datar itu mengagetkanku saja. Kemudian ia ikut mengintip, "ah~ dia sudah datang rupanya" hah? Dia? Siapa? Perempuan itu? Kemudian Kibum keluar dan aku masih dalam posisi mengintipku. Ia mengajak masuk perempuan aneh itu. Astaga, apa dia pacarnya Kibum? Atau Kibum sama tidak warasnya dengan perempuan itu? Cepat-cepat aku lari dari posisi awalku, aku berlari hingga bersembunyi dibalik tembok –masih dekat dengan ruang tamu-

"kau tunggu sini dulu ya. aku akan ambil buku sebentar" pamit Kibum pada perempuan itu. Ketika Kibum lewat dihadapanku, aku memanggil Kibum. "pssstt" panggilku, "kenapa kau begitu akrab dengan perempuan itu?" tanyaku.

"memangnya kenapa? Kau cemburu?" tanyanya balik. Pertanyaan yang membuatku kesal. "apa kau tidak waras?" tanyaku dan ia hanya tersenyum kemudian berlalu begitu saja. Kemungkinan ia juga tidak waras. Setelah Kibum pergi, gantian Hankyung lewat. Ia menatapku sekilas dan saat ia diruang tamu, "eh, kau sudah datang. Pagi sekali" sapanya pada perempuan itu. Whaaattt the hell! Semuanya tidak waras sama seperti perempuan itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kibum lewat dan tersenyum aneh padaku. Daripada aku pusing memikirkan semua itu, mending aku berbaring dikamar.

Dikamar, terlihat Shindong sedang memeriksa kembali barang-barangnya. "apa aku menganggu?" tanyaku. "tidak" jawabnya. Langsung saja aku masuk dan berbaring diranjang.

"Kyu, kenapa kau meminta kaset AOI SORA padaku?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. "aku hanya iseng saja tadi pagi. Tidap perlu bawakan untukku, aku tidak suka menonton begituan" jawabku.

"kau membuat semuanya berpikiran jika kau sama seperti Eunhyuk. Terus soal rapper itu, aku tidak yakin bisa merekamnya" keluhnya.

"aku juga tidak butuh itu. Aku iseng saja. Aku tahu jika si rapper itu kau" jawabku secara tidak sadar, "eh?" aku tersadar jika aku berkata jujur barusan.

"apa? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyanya bingung. "semalam aku tidak sengaja membuka buku agendamu yang tergeletak dimeja, ya aku baca saja. Aku tidak tahu jika itu rahasia" dustaku. "oh~ aku kira kau diberitahu seseorang. Karena, jika ada salah satu diantara kami yang ketahuan membocorkan rahasia rumah ini, orang itu bisa dikeluarkan dari rumah ini. rahasia tetap rahasia, tidak boleh dibongkar" ucapnya. Kemudian aku tersadar akan si bapak kura-kura itu. Pantasan ia mengancamku.

"jangan beritahu siapapun jika kau sudah mengetahui jati diriku sebenarnya" pintanya. "oke, asal ada imbalan penutup mulutnya"

"apa itu?" tanyanya. Aku bangkit dari dari ranjangku dan mendekati Shindong. Kemudian aku membisikan sesuatu padanya.

"whaaaaaattttt?" responnya kaget, "tapi Kyu~"

"kalau kau tidak bersedia, tidak masalah. Dan semuanya akan bocor seketika" ancamku dan jangan lupa evil smileku yang paling jitu.

"bagaimana ya?" timangnya. Sementara aku bersorak bahagia dalam hati.

**TBC**

**Akhirnya update juga :D hahaha :D**

**Kelamaan gak?**

**Jadi inilah beberapa bocoran dari Yesung. Hehe :D**

**Bagaimana chapter ini? membosankankah? Kuharap tidak..**

**Tunggu chapter selanjutnya jika ingin mengetahui permintaan Kyuhyun pada Shindong.**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereviewnya.**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak lagi ya :D**

**Gamsahamnida Chingudeul ^^**


End file.
